Le Souffle des Âmes
by Fleece Wolfheart
Summary: Savez-vous ce que cela fait de s'éveiller un jour en étant à la lisière entre la Vie et la Mort ? Savez ce que signifie être un Réprouvé ? Non ? Et bien suivez-moi...
1. Le Réveil

Nahis ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une sépulture grossièrement faite, taillée dans une pierre qui commençait déjà à s'effriter et dont l'épitaphe gravée à la hâte aurait fait frémir le plus illettré des hommes. Puis elle tourna la tête, croisant le regard vide d'un crâne à la gueule rieuse.

Une crypte.

Drôle de lieu pour s'éveiller après un long et tortueux sommeil dont elle ne gardait qu'un sombre souvenir. Nahis se redressa, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité régnant en ces lieux, elle ne parvenait pas à voir son propre corps et, le plus prudemment possible, progressait à l'aveuglette, l'esprit bourdonnant de questions.

Que faisait-elle là, allongée dans cette tombe comme un cadavre, alors que la dernière image qu'elle possédait lui montrait une pièce spacieuse et richement meublée, et non pas ce caveau malodorant et affreux ?

Plus grave, elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait et peinait à se remémorer sa propre identité après ce brutal réveil. Avançant à tâtons, effleurant du bout des doigts des murs glacials, son ouïe et son toucher étaient les seuls sens capables de l'aider à quitter ce trou infâme et d'éclairer enfin certains mystères. D'abord, sortir d'ici puis tenter de se repérer et enfin chercher la raison de sa présence dans une crypte. Elle perçut une faible brise sur sa joue, signe que le vent pénétrait bien par quelque part. Suivant le souffle froid et les bruits tenus qui lui parvenait au lointain, Nahis finit par déboucher sur l'entrée en ruines près de laquelle se trouvait un homme.

Non, pas un homme.

Pas un homme vivant tout du moins.

L'être qui lui faisait face n'était qu'os et chair grisâtre, des lanières de cuir enserraient un visage dévoré par la putréfaction, le corps était un squelette d'où pendaient quelques bouts de peau récalcitrants témoignant d'une musculature autrefois impressionnante, mais que la Mort avait entièrement détruite et réduite à des os blancs soutenant une armure disparate et une terrifiante hache de guerre. Guerrier de cauchemar aux orbites vides et noires, le monstre lui offrit un sourire. Si le trou béant que formait ses lèvres pouvait être appelé sourire…

- Enfin réveillée, Demoiselle, dit le mort d'une voix caverneuse, nous commencions à penser que vous ne survivriez pas.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Nahis manqua de tomber à la renverse en reculant. L'esprit ébranlé, elle commença à se demander si elle n'était pas réellement morte et que l'Eternité lui réservait l'au-delà le plus terrifiant. Percevant son horreur, le sourire du guerrier squelette disparut, remplacé par un air faussement désolé :

- Oh… vous ne vous êtes donc pas encore vue, soupira-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, ne vous inquiétez pas, la Mort vous a conservé toute votre beauté. Pour une Réprouvée, j'entends.

Les jambes coupées, Nahis tomba à genoux. D'abord ce réveil dans ce caveau puis le difficile parcours pour parvenir à une issue où l'attendait un cadavre ambulant digne des pires cauchemars. Elle voulut porter les mains à son visage pour y reposer sa tête endolorie et s'arrêta net en constatant que ses doigts n'étaient plus que des griffes squelettiques et ses bras un entrelacs d'os et de chairs mortes. Son corps tout entier, à peine couvert d'une tunique misérable qui cachait mal la maigreur cadavérique qui était la sienne, était une marionnette squelettique que même le plus fou des saltimbanques n'aurait osé approcher. Tremblante, elle effleura de l'index les contours de son visage. Pas de peau, si ce n'est une fine pellicule que perçaient des os tranchant, des lèvres craquelées et encore sanguinolentes, quelques mèches noires tombant sur ses épaules, plus de sourcils, ni de cils, ses yeux étaient encore là mais – elle le sentait – transformés comme le reste de son être.

Une Morte-Vivante.

Une Réprouvée.

Un hurlement effroyable empli les Clairières de Tirisfal, terrifiant de désespoir, se répercutant en écho jusqu'à ce que les plaines en retentissent durant de longues minutes. Recroquevillée sur le sol, Nahis ne cessait de hurler tandis que le guerrier, face à elle, se détournait sans le moindre état d'âme :

- Bienvenue parmi les Deux-Fois Nés.


	2. D'Entre les Morts

Il fallut trois jours à Nahis pour quitter la crypte.

Trois jours durant lesquels elle avait hurlé toute la détresse contenue dans ce qu'il lui restait de cœur, prostrée sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Aucune larme ne coula, aucun tremblement ne secouait ses membres comme si son corps avait brutalement prit conscience que ces luxes ne lui étaient plus permis. Puis, doucement, le désespoir l'avait quitté, sans regrets et Nahis s'était relevé.

Ses premiers pas furent hésitants puis elle prit de l'assurance. Elle fixait l'horizon, refusant de baisser les yeux sur son corps décharné, pas encore. Le court chemin conduisant au caveau la mena jusqu'à un village niché entre deux collines, entouré d'une brume grisâtre. Les diverses bâtisses tombaient pour la plupart en ruines, jusqu'à la chapelle aux pierres rongées par les siècles mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Nahis était bien plus cauchemardesque que des hameaux abandonnés : une centaine de Morts-Vivants se pressaient, s'interpellaient, se saluaient, comme une communauté humaine normale. Sauf que les êtres qui la composait n'était que des cadavres ambulants.

Peinant considérablement à s'accepter comme semblable à eux, Nahis contempla ces fantômes, les Réprouvés puisque tel était le nom que s'étaient donné ces morts. Baissant les yeux, elle reconnue la silhouette du guerrier qui l'avait accueilli à son « réveil » qui se dirigeait vers elle à grands enjambées. Il se déplaçait avec une confondante souplesse, comme si le trépas n'avait pu lui ôter sa vigueur d'antan et, malgré ses os cliquetants, il dégageait une indéniable puissance qui laissa Nahis coite lorsqu'il se planta devant elle :

- Tu sembles être enfin sortie de ton apathie ! railla-t-il en souriant. J'espère que tu es prête à te montrer utile à la Dame Noire, les pleurnichards n'ont pas leur place ici.

Sans prêter attention au tutoiement brutal ni à l'insulte, Nahis fixa le visage dévasté du guerrier. Si un léger spasme glissa sur son dos, il ne restait plus rien de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle avait croisé ces orbites vides et ces lanières crasseuses.

- Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Et que dois-je faire ?

Elle fut surprise de remarquer que sa voix était la même qu'autrefois, à peine plus froide, mais toujours avec ce timbre grave et ferme, légèrement modulé.

- Mon nom est Thorn Gaëlk, répondit le Réprouvé, et je t'emmène devant notre croque-mort : Bjorn Kidam, afin qu'il certifie ton allégeance à Dame Sylvanas et te remette ton grade.

Sans autre mot, il la guida vers le centre du village où était dressée une large table de bois moisi derrière laquelle écrivait un personnage au corps ravagé portait les mêmes dommages causés par le Fléau, et dont la crinière de cheveux blancs tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque Thorn et Nahis s'approchèrent et débita rapidement :

- Nahis Wolfen, morte le 2, ancienne Lieutenante des armées de Hurlevent. Réveil le 31, six mois après le décès, soldate attachée au bastion du Capitaine William Baliork, vos armes et votre armure vous attendent à la forge. Jurez-vous fidélité et allégeance à notre Reine ?

Sidérée au point qu'elle en laissa choir son osseuse mâchoire, Nahis contempla avec hébétement le croque-mort et sa liasse de papier froissés, ébahie de son implacable indifférence. Devant son air coi, Thorn éclata de rire :

- Allez, Bjorn ! Cette demoiselle aura tout le temps de prêter serment devant William !

Sans cesser de rire, le guerrier la guida vers une allée sombre menant jusqu'à un champ ravagé où toute une troupe de squelettes cliquetants s'entraînaient au maniement des armes. Au centre de ce champ se tenait une haute silhouette encapuchonnée, une épée démesurée crispée entre ses doigts sans chair, de longs cheveux noirs flottants comme des lambeaux sur ses épaules. Nahis avait grandi auprès des combattants, elle pouvait sentir leur force et la menace qu'ils représentaient, était capable de connaître l'équilibre de leur art en les observant mais jamais elle n'avait croisé la route d'un être tel que cet épouvantail se dressant face à eux. Même Thorn qu'elle jugeait volontiers d'impressionnant ne possédait pas une telle aura dévastatrice…

- Voici William Baliork, le Capitaine de nos armées. Méfies-toi de lui, il se moque de tes origines ou de tes exploits, la seule chose qu'il exige est ta soumission totale à ses ordres. Quels qu'ils soient.

Bien que la peau ai quittée son visage, Nahis devinait l'expression de Thorn aussi nettement que s'il eu été encore vivant, le guerrier semblait éprouvé une sérieuse antipathie à l'égard du Capitaine au vu du rictus mauvais que formait sa mâchoire. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à William qui tourna vers eux un faciès marqué par la putréfaction, son regard sombre se posa aussitôt sur Nahis, évaluant chaque détail de son être comme s'il lisait en elle :

- Encore une recrue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse

- Oui, elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures déjà, répondit Thorn, Bjorn l'a affilé à ton régiment.

Un sifflement dédaigneux s'échappa des lèvres craquelées de William, sifflement que Nahis prit pour une marque certaine de mépris et de rancœur. De son vivant, la jeune femme aurait certainement saisi l'importun au collet pour lui enseigner la politesse mais elle n'était plus humaine et, si elle voulait se forger une place parmi les Réprouvés, elle savait que l'orgueil mal placé ne l'aiderait en rien dans cette quête. William lui désignait un amas d'armures et d'armes à quelques pas de lui :

- Revêts ça, lui ordonna-t-il, ensuite je verrais de quoi tu es faite. Si tu te défends bien, je t'accorde une place parmi mes rangs…

Un sourire torve étira le visage immonde du Capitaine lorsqu'il acheva :

- Dans le cas contraire, je fais de toi une morte réelle…


End file.
